Hermione Granger and The Hidden Chapters (Year 1)
by Ciel Pockyhive
Summary: Maukah kau kembali sekali lagi ke dunia sihir bersama dengan Hermione? Ini adalah sebuah teori tentang bagaimana Hermione menjalani kehidupan tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.


Sebelum kalian membaca **"** Hermione Granger and The Hidden Chapters **"** saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal.

Pertama, **Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling**. Saya hanya akan memberi credit/disclaimer sekali, yaitu pada chapter pertama ini.

Kedua, kisah ini akan menceritakan kehidupan Hermione Granger dari tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts menurut **teori saya**.

Ketiga, **ini hanya fanfic. Jangan sampai membutakan kalian. Jangan menyambung-nyambungkan fanfic dengan karya aslinya J.K. Rowling**.

.

Saya akan membawa kalian kembali mengenang bagaimana Hermione dan kawan-kawan menjalani tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca karya saya ini. Happy reading!

* * *

Harry Potter

© J. K. Rowling

* * *

Ini adalah kenyataan manis yang mempertemukanku dengan dundia yang amat menakjubkan, orang-orang hebat, dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang baru, para sahabatku. Namun—

Ciel Pockyhive

 **Hermione Granger and The Hidden Chapters**

—ini juga kenyataan pahit dimana aku berhadapan dengan banyak cobaan yang tak masuk akal, para pengkhianat, penjilat, dan juga perasaan ini. Perasaan yang terlalu naif.

 _CHAPTER 1: FIRST IMPRESSION WILL BE HISTORY_

Hermione mulai hanyut ke dalam sebuah buku 'Hogwarts: A History' saat kereta yang ditumpanginya mulai berangkat sekitar lima menit lalu. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia membaca ulang buku itu sejak dibeli. Dia ingin memastikan betul sekolah sihir yang akan ditempatinya selama tujuh tahun ke depan. Sebenarnya sudah ada banyak orang mengatakan bahwa Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir yang terbaik, tapi tetap saja Hermione ingin mempelajari Hogwarts lebih lanjut.

Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir yang bertempat di Skotlandia, Inggris Raya. Para keturunan penyihir pureblood dan halfblood dan juga muggleborn yang memiliki kekuatan sihir bersekolah di Hogwarts untuk mengembangkan ilmunya. Dan Hermione adalah salah satu muggleborn yang kelak akan dididik menjadi penyihir sejati.

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen yang ditempati Hermione terbuka. Akhirnya ada orang yang akan menemani perjalanannya.

"Hai, bo-boleh aku duduk di sini?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu kompartemen dengan senyum kikuk. Dia terlihat kesusahan memegang banyak barang di genggamannya.

Hermione melihat laki-laki yang terlihat sebayanya itu dari balik bukunya. "Tentu," dia meletakkan bukunya. Anak laki-laki itu pun masuk, meletakkan barang-barangnya, lalu mengambil duduk di seberang Hermione.

"A-aku Neville Longbottom," anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione.

Hermione memberikan senyum pada Neville dan menjabat tangannya, "Hermione Granger."

Kemudian mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal. Neville juga memperkenalkan Trevor, katak peliharannya, pada Hermione. Anak perempuan itu mengelus Trevor yang duduk di pangkuan pemiliknya dengan geli. Hermione ingat dia pernah melihat katak sejenis Trevor saat mengunjungi sebuah toko hewan di Diagon Alley. Tak sadar, mereka mulai membicarakan tentang sihir. Bagaimana mereka melakukan sihir untuk pertama kalinya dan juga pada saat menerima surat dari Hogwarts yang dibawakan oleh burung hantu. Berbeda dengan Neville, Hermione menerima surat dari seorang profesor yang mengajar di Hogwarts.

"Aku seorang kelahiran muggle, ya—muggleborn. Profesor McGonagall mengantar surat yang menyatakan bahwa aku di terima di Hogwarts," jelas Hermione. "Aku sangat terkejut—sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut, karena sejak aku masih empat tahun aku dapat melakukan hal-hal aneh," dia tersenyum, "Mum bilang bahwa sihir yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah mengubah es menjadi air dan sebaliknya. Sangat sederhana, tapi itu bermanfaat bagi mereka pada saat musim panas." Hermione tertawa sekilas.

"Ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa sihir pertama yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak dapat meramalkan masa depannya," kata Neville.

Hermione menautkan kedua alisnya. "Aku tidak percaya ramalan. Itu tidak masuk akal—ya, sebenarnya semua ini tidak masuk akal. Sihir dan—"

"Tapi kau melakukan sihir," sela Neville.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya ramalan." Hermione melihat Neville memasang wajah bingung. "Um… kau pasti keturunan murni."

Neville mengangguk lemah. "Aku pureblood."

"Itu keren. Apa di rumah kalian selalu menggunakan sihir? Sungguh praktis. Ibumu pasti sangat terbantu karena sihir. Pasti menyenangkan."

"Aku tinggal bersama dengan Grandma. Hanya ada kami berdua di rumah." Neville menunduk. "Sihir tidak begitu menyenangkan…"

Hermione membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Wajah Neville semakin muram.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Seseorang mengetuk jendela pintu kompartemen mereka. Hermione dan Neville bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah tersenyum di balik jendela dan membuka pintu kompartemen. Tiba-tiba Trevor melompat ke pangkuan Hermione, membuatnya terkejut dan sentak berdiri. "Akh!" pekiknya karena kaget. Katak itu jatuh ke lantai dan melompat keluar kompartemen yang terbuka.

"Trevor, berhenti!" sahut Neville yang memanggil peliharannya. Berharap kalau hewan amfibi itu mengerti perintah tuannya. Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, mengehela nafas.

Si anak baru berambut merah tak bisa menangkap Trevor. Kedua tangannya penuh. "Oh, astaga… ma-maaf." Hermione pun keluar menyusul Trevor, begitu pula Neville. "Aku akan membantu kalian setelah meletakkan barang-barangku!" sahut si anak baru.

Harry Potter.

Beberapa orang yang dilewati Hermione membahas tentang seorang anak bernama Harry Potter. Ketika dia memasuki salah satu kompartemen—untuk mencari Trevor—pun membahas tentang anak itu. Bocah-Yang-Hidup, demikian sebutannya.

Semua penyihir tentu mengetahuinya, walaupun belum ada yang pernah melihatnya. Hermione tahu tentang Harry Potter. Dia membaca sebuah artikel di Daily Prophet beberapa waktu lalu. Mengisahkan tentang Pangeran Kegelapan, kutukan terlarang, kekuatan cinta seorang ibu dan seterusnya. Cerita yang panjang. Mungkin terdengar seperti dongeng, namun ini nyata. Semua yang Hermione pikir hanyalah dongeng, kini adalah sebuah kenyataan baginya.

"Kau tahu? Harry Potter memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts tahun ini."

"Bloody hell! Jika benar, itu berarti aku—maksudku kita satu kereta api dengannya. Wah!"

"Dia bisa menjadi bagian dari kita."

Hermione mengetuk jendela kompartemen, tak bermaksud untuk mengganggu percakapan orang-orang yang berada di dalam. Ketukannya mendapat perhatian, kemudian dia membuka pintu tersebut. "Apa kalian melihat katak lewat sini?" tanyanya pada tiga orang anak laki-laki yang menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang klimis yang disisir ke belakang mendengus.

"Beli saja coklat katak yang baru," sembur seorang anak laki-laki gemuk di seberang si pirang.

"Apa kalian melihat katak lewat sini?" ulang seorang anak laki-laki gemuk yang lain.

Hermione menutup pintu kompartemen mereka dengan kesal. _Tiga babi bodoh_ , pikirnya. Dia melanjutkan mencari Trevor di tempat lain.

"Katak siapa ini!? Merlin…!"

Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Nyonya troli mencegat Trevor agar tidak melompat ke atas troli. Hermione segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk menangkap katak itu, kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Nyonya troli, kemudian mereka mengangguk seakan sudah membuat sebuah strategi.

Trevor melompat tiba-tiba ke arah Nyonya troli. "Akan kutangkap! Akan kutangkap!" teriak Hermione yang segera berlari untuk menangkap katak itu. Namun dia terlambat, Trevor melompat masuk ke dalam kantung celemek Nyonya troli.

"AAAH!" Nyonya troli mengeluarkan Trevor dari kantung celemeknya. "….dia mengencingiku."

Hermione hanya bisa menatap jijik dan membiarkan Trevor jatuh dari genggaman Nyonya troli, melompat-lompat menuju tempat lain.

Anak-anak lain yang menonton mereka lewat jendela kompartemen dari tadi pun ikut memandang jijik Nyonya troli sembari tertawa geli.

"Hermione, apa Trevor mengencingi Nyonya troli?" Neville muncul di belakang Hermione. Perempuan berambut coklat itu berbalik dan mengangguk padanya. Neville menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Ma-maaf telah merepotkan, Madam." Ucapnya pada Nyonya troli yang berwajah masam. Nyonya troli melewati mereka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kita harus menangkap Trevor sebelum dia mengencingi orang lain." Hermione mengangkat bahunya, melemparkan senyum lemah pada Neville sebelum dia melanjutkan pencarian.

Hermione melihat sebuah pintu kompartemen yang terbuka lebar. _Mungkin Trevor ada di sana_ , pikirnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah ke kompartemen itu," kata Neville dengan nada tidak yakin. "Um…" Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apa ada yang melihat seekor katak?" tanya Hermione dengan nada sedikit lelah. Kedua tangannya bersandar pada bingkai pintu kompartemen. "Seseorang bernama Neville kehilangan hewan peliharaannya." Dia memberikan celah untuk menunjukkan wajah Neville.

"Kami sudah katakan tidak." Mata hazel Hermione bertemu dengan mata berwarna biru milik anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, di sebelahnya duduk seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata.

"Oh, kau akan melakukan sihir? Mari kita lihat."

Bocah berambut merah itu berdeham. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada tikus di pangkuannya dan merapalkan mantra, "Sunshine, daisy, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Hermione merengut heran karena tikus di pangkuan bocah itu tidak berubah menjadi kuning. "Kau yakin itu mantra sungguhan? Tidak terlalu manjur, bukan?"

Bocah berambut merah dan bocah berkacamata mengangkat bahu mereka.

Mungkin ini saatnya Hermione untuk berbagi.

"Tentu saja, aku sendiri telah mencoba beberapa mantra yang sederhana saja. Tapi semuanya berhasil." Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kompartemen milik si rambut merah dan si kacamata. Dia duduk di depan bocah yang berkacamata dan Neville duduk di sebelahnya. "Sebagai contoh," Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan wajah si kacamata, "Oculus reparo!" dan dengan itu kacamata milik bocah di depannya menjadi seperti baru. "Lebih baik, bukan?

Tak seorang pun dalam keluargaku penyihir. Sungguh kejutan besar waktu aku menerima suratku, tetapi aku senang sekali, tentu saja, maksudku, ini kan sekolah sihir paling bagus, begitu yang kudengar—aku sudah hafal isi semua buku kita, tentu saja aku berharap itu cukup—oh ya, aku Hermione Granger, kalian siapa?"

"Aku Ron Weasley," gumam si anak berambut merah.

"Harry Potter," kata anak yang berkacamata.

"Holy cricket! Kau Harry Potter!" kata Hermione. "Aku tahu segalanya tentang kau, tentu saja—aku membeli beberapa buku lain untuk bacaan tambahan, dan kau ada di buku Sejarah Sihir Modern dan Kejayaan dan Keruntuhan Sihir Hitam dan Peristiwa-peristiwa Hebat di Dunia Sihir Abad Dua Puluh."

"Betulkah?" kata Harry, takjub.

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu?" Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan mencari tahu tentang diriku." Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron. "Apakah kalian tahu akan masuk asrama mana? Aku sudah mencari informasi dan aku berharap aku masuk Gryffindor. Kedengarannya itu yang paling baik. Kudengar Dumbledore sendiri dulu juga di sana. Tetapi kurasa Ravenclaw juga tidak terlalu buruk… Sebaiknya kami pergi mencari katak itu lagi." Hermione mengajak Neville untuk keluar dari kompartemen Harry dan Ron.

"Ooooh Neville! Kita baru saja bertemu dengan seorang legenda. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara ya. Kurasa ini akan menjadi tahun yang baik di Hogwarts," kata Hermione dengan semangat.

"Uh… tidak tanpa Trevor," desah Neville.

Hermione tak berharap banyak dari teman barunya itu.

"Ayo kita cari lagi," ajak Hermione.

Mereka terus mencari dan bertanya di setiap kompartemen. Namun Trevor tak juga dapat ditemukan. Rasanya sangat memalukan ditertawakan karena mencari seekor katak. Dua orang anak kelas satu, mencari seekor katak. Sejujurnya Hermione sudah lelah, tapi dia tidak tega melihat Neville.

Neville tiba-tiba berhenti. "Apa mungkin Trevor lompat keluar jendela?"

"Tidak mungkin. Ayo kita cek di sana."

"Tapi itu ruang masinis. Tidak mungkin ada di sana."

"Kau berpikir bahwa seekor katak lompat keluar jendela lebih masuk akal dari pada menyelinap ke dalam ruang masinis?" Hermione menggeleng kepalanya seraya berjalan menuju ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Neville yang berjalan lemah di belakangnya.

Pintu ruang masinis itu mungkin terbuat dari baja karena terlihat sangat kuat dan kokoh. Terdapat jendela persegi kecil yang dapat dibuka tutup dan letaknya lebih tinggi dari Hermione dan Neville.

Hermione mengetuk pintu tersebut dan jendela kecil itu terbuka, menampakkan seperempat wajah seorang laki-laki paruh baya. "Ya?" katanya.

Neville terlihat takut. Hermione menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Selamat sore. Apa anda melihat seekor katak?"

"Apa?" laki-laki itu menutup jendela kecilnya lalu membuka pintu ruangannya. Hermione dan Neville mundur selangkah. Bingkai pintu membingkai laki-laki itu dengan jelas. Tinggi, besar dan gemuk. Mirip seperti sinterklas, hanya saja laki-laki ini berpakaian serba biru. Hermione menebak pasti dia memiliki kepala botak di balik topi biru tua yang dipakainya.

"Seekor katak kau bilang, eh?" laki-laki itu nampak bingung.

"Temanku kehilangan kataknya. Barangkali kataknya tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam ruanganmu, sir." Kata Hermione.

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Tidak, nak. Sayang sekali. Aku dulu juga pernah memelihara seekor katak."

Hermione merasa lega saat melihat laki-laki itu tertawa. Dia tidak menyeramkan. "Apa anda seorang masinis? Kapan kita sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi. Segeralah mengemasi barang-barang kalian, nak. Jangan sampai kehilangan yang lain."

Hermione dan Neville berjalan dalam diam di lorong menuju kompartemen mereka. Sesekali Hermione melirik Neville, penasaran apakah bocah itu menangis atau tidak. Sampai saat ini dia belum menangis. Padahal dia berwajah sedih sedaritadi. Mungkin wajahnya memang begitu atau mungkin dia memang tegar dan tidak cengeng. Baguslah.

Neville membuka kompartemen mereka dan disambut oleh anak perempuan berambut merah yang menyebabkan Trevor lompat keluar kompartemen. "Hei… apa kalian menemukan katak itu?" tanyanya. Neville menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam kompartemen. "Maafkan aku… aku juga sudah berusaha mencari tapi tidak ketemu."

Sebelum Hermione menyusul Neville, dia melihat tiga babi bodoh masuk ke dalam kompartemen Harry dan Ron. Hermione yakin kalau mereka berlima tidak akrab.

"Hermione kau mau kemana?" tanya Neville dan tak digubris Hermione.

Dia berjalan menuju kompartemen Harry dan Ron tapi satu meter lagi dari kompartemen, tiga babi bodoh itu sudah keluar dengan terburu-buru. Mereka melewati Hermione, si gemuk satu mengibas-ngibas tangannya, si gemuk dua mencibir dengan wajah kesal, dan si pirang menatap matanya. Dia segera masuk ke dalam kompartemen Harry dan Ron. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, seraya memandang permen yang berserakan di lantai dan Ron yang memungut Scabbers pada ekornya.

"Kurasa dia pingsan," kata Ron pada Harry. Dia memeriksa Scabbers dengan teliti. "Astaga—aku tak percaya—dia sudah tidur lagi."

Hermione merengut heran melihat Ron.

"Kau sudah pernah ketemu Malfoy sebelumnya?" tanya Ron pada Harry.

 _Malfoy?_

Hermione mendengar Harry bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan 'Malfoy' di Diagon Alley.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang keluarganya," kata Ron muram. "Mereka termasuk di antara rombongan pertama yang kembali memihak kita setelah Kau-Tahu-Siapa menghilang. Katanya mereka disihir. Ayahku tidak percaya. Dia bilang ayah Malfoy tidak perlu alasan untuk memihak Sihir Hitam."

Kedua mata Hermione sedikit membesar mendengar cerita Ron. Sungguh cerita yang menarik. Dia tidak tahu hal ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja dia tahu tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan juga apa itu Sihir Hitam. Tapi mengenai 'Malfoy' yang menurut cerita Ron adalah mantan pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa, dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan itu membuatnya penasaran.

Ron menoleh pada Hermione. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Kalian sebaiknya bergegas dan memakai jubah kalian. Aku baru dari depan untuk menanyai masinis dan dia bilang sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kalian tidak habis bekelahi, kan? Kalian akan dapat kesulitan bahkan sebelum kita sampai!"

"Scabbers yang berkelahi, bukan kami," kata Ron sebal. "Silakan menyingkir selama kami berganti pakaian."

"Baiklah—aku datang ke sini cuma karena orang-orang di luar bertingkah sangat kekanakan, berlari sepanjang lorong," Hermione berbohong dengan nada merendahkan. "Dan hidungmu ada kotorannya, tahukah kau?" dia berbalik, meninggalkan Harry dan Ron menuju kompartemennya.

Dia melewati kompartemen milik tiga babi bodoh dan meliriknya. Bibirnya tak sengaja mengucapkan 'Malfoy' tanpa bersuara dan si pirang melihatnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan terkejut. Dia segera berjalan cepat menuju kompartemennya. Kemudian terdengar suara pengumuman yang dikumandangkan ke seluruh kereta. "Kita akan tiba di Hogwarts lima menit lagi. Silakan meninggalkan barang-barang anda di kereta. Barang-barang tersebut akan dibawa ke sekolah secara terpisah."

Saat sampai di kompartemennya, kereta semakin melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Neville dan si anak perempuan berambut merah sudah siap-siap untuk keluar. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Kupikir kau sudah keluar."

"Aku lupa memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas. Aku tidak mau ada barang yang hilang," kata Hermione. Wajah Neville kembali muram. "Kuharap kau bisa bertemu kembali dengan Trevor." Dia memasukkan buku 'Hogwarts: A History' ke dalam tasnya.

Mereka berdesak-desakkan untuk dapat keluar dari kereta meski begitu, Hermione sudah dapat merasakan udara malam yang dingin. Dia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan "Kelas satu! Kelas satu disini!"

Akhirnya Hermione, Neville dan anak perempuan berambut merah dapat keluar ke peron kecil dan gelap. Mereka melihat Harry dan Ron berjalan menuju laki-laki tinggi besar dan wajahnya penuh rambut. "Itu Hagrid," kata anak perempuan berambut merah. "Ibunya adalah seorang raksasa." Mereka berjalan mengikuti Harry dan Ron.

"Kelas satu di sini! Kelas satu di sini! Semua oke, Harry?" Wajah Hagrid yang besar berewokan tersenyum lebar. Lampu yang dipegangnya bergoyang-goyang di atas lautan kepala anak-anak. "Ayo ikuti aku—masih ada lagi anak kelas satu? Hati-hati melangkah. Kelas satu ikut aku!"

Hermione berjalan beriringan dengan Harry, Ron, Neville dan anak perempuan berambut merah menyusuri jalanan yang curam. Di kanan-kiri mereka gelap sekali. Beberapa anak ada yang terpeleset dan terhuyung. Dia yakin mendengar Neville terisak satudua kali. Dia juga mendengar beberapa anak tertawa karena ada anak-anak yang terpeleset dan ketakutan.

"Sedetik lagi kalian akan melihat Hogwarts untuk pertama kali," Hagrid berseru seraya menoleh, "sesudah belokan ini."

Hermione mendapati dirinya berseru "Ooooh!" seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Ini sungguh menegangkan.

Jalanan sempit itu mendadak membuka ke tepi danau besar dan gelap. Di atas gunung tinggi di seberang danau, bertengger kastil besar dengan banyak menara besar dan kecil. Tampak begitu megah dan sangat indah di bawah kilauan bintang-bintang. Hermione dapat merasakan kastil itu menyambutnya.

Dia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat reaksi teman-teman barunya, tapi matanya malah menangkap sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang disisir klimis ke belakang. Seperti Hermione, anak itu juga memandang Hogwarts dengan takjub.

"Satu perahu tidak boleh lebih dari empat anak!" seru Hagrid, seraya menunjuk armada perahu-perahu kecil yang siap menunggu di tepi danau. Harry dan Ron menuju perahu mereka, diikuti oleh Neville dan Hermione. Mereka berpisah dengan anak perempuan berambut merah.

Masing-masing anak sudah naik ke armada perahu-perahu kecil dan serentak meluncur di atas permukaan danau. Semua diam, memandang kastil besar di atas. Hogwarts menjulang tinggi di atas mereka sementara mereka semakin dekat ke bukit karang tempatnya berdiri.

Hermione menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kesan pertama akan menjadi sebuah sejarah. Hari ini tak akan mungkin dia lupakan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia cukup yakin bahwa tak hanya hari ini, hari-hari yang akan datang dan dilaluinya di Hogwarts tak akan mungkin dia lupakan.


End file.
